HK53
The HK53 is a carbine made by German firearms manufacturer Heckler & Koch. It is a variant of the HK33 assault rifle, and operates on the same principal as the G3, but it is chambered in the 5.56x45mm NATO round and is fed from thirty- or forty-round box magazines. Battlefield 2 The HK53A3 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2: Euro Force and is the standard carbine issued to the EU Special Forces kit. It comes with a 40-round magazine, and can be fired either full-auto or in three-round-burst. Its spread values are on the moderate side of the carbines, while its recoil values are on the higher end; it has above-average damage and a moderate reload speed, while its rate of fire is average. Its most notable feature is its forty-round magazine, whereas all other carbines have a thirty-round magazine. BF2HK53A3.jpg|The HK53A3 in Battlefield 2 HK53A3 IS BF2.jpg|The HK53A3's iron sights screen048.png|Reloading the HK53A3 Battlefield Play4Free The G53 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free and is unlocked at rank 27. It can then be purchased 499 for a days use or 2,999 to own it permantly. By default, it features a 29-round magazine and carries the most ammunition out of all the primary Engineer weapons. It also boasts an above average reload speed, high bullet velocity, high accuracy, and fairly high damage margins over all ranges for its class. Aesthetically, the G53 has a rugged, war-torn appearance and resembles the Assault's default weapon, the G3A4. Weapon-G53_en.jpg|The promotional poster for the G53. Battlefield 3 The G53 is a weapon introduced in the Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand expansion pack and is unlocked upon the completion of the Fixing It assignment. It features full-automatic, three-round-burst, and semi-automatic firemodes, as well as a moderate rate of fire. Its damage is in-line with most of the other carbines, at 25 - 14.3, as is its magazine capacity, at 30+1 rounds per magazine. It has moderate reload times, but low overall recoil. This means it can reach out to medium distances, making it a versatile weapon. However, the player will struggle at long ranges, so it is advised not to use it at said ranges. The G53 had previously been capable of being equipped with the 12x Ballistic Scope, but this functionality was removed in a patch after Back to Karkand was released. Back-to-karkand-30.jpg|The G53 idle with a PK-AS scope. Back-to-karkand-16.jpg|The G53 while sprinting. Back-to-karkand-15.jpg|G53 in the prone position. BF3 G53.jpg|The G53 BF3 G53 Iron Sight.jpg|G53 iron sight BF3 G53 Reload.jpg|G53 reload BF3 G53 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the G53 G53 BF3 Stock.png|'G53'. G53 Iron Sight BF3.png|View through iron sight. Trivia *The G53 in Battlefield 3 was called HK53 on the PlayStation 3 version until a patch changed the designation to G53, like the PC and Xbox 360 versions. *In Scavenger, the G53 can be found with both a suppressor and a laser sight; this combination is not normally obtainable, as both share the same attachment slot. *With Battlefield Premium, the Navy Blue Digital Camouflage and the Woodland Stripe Camouflage can be unlocked for the G53 by completing the G53 Specialist assignment. External links *HK53 on Wikipedia de:G53 ru:HK53 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Carbines of Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand